


Maybe should have dubled checked the window!

by sweetvoicepudding



Series: The oumaede collection [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I don't know what else to add, Idiots in Love, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvoicepudding/pseuds/sweetvoicepudding
Summary: He crouched down and quickly formed a large snowball in his hands and stood back up. He smiled, taking a step back, and chucked the snowball at the window. His smile dropped when he didn’t see the snowball crumble against the window, but instead it flew through where the glass of the window should be and into the room. There was a sudden scream from inside the room that was probably Kaede’s.~~~~~~Prompt "Kokichi tossing snowballs at Kaede's window, not knowing the window is open and has no screen."
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi
Series: The oumaede collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155536
Kudos: 41





	Maybe should have dubled checked the window!

It was a cold winter with a thick downfall of snow outside. Kokichi’s boots crunched on the fresh snow under him as he walked on the sidewalk. Cars zoomed by him on the shoveled and salted road, stuffing his burning nose into his checkered scarf to warm it up and to block out the smell of exhaust making him dizzy, the overwhelming smell of his mouthwash wasn’t helping either. He groaned, putting his freezing glozed hands in the pockets of his heavy winter coat. You wouldn’t believe how many layers he had to put on, a long sleeve shirt, a hoodie and a winter coat, TWO pairs of pants and two gloves, and YET Kokichi still felt like an ice cube.

Despite the frost biting at him, he trudged forward. He was dead set on messing with Kaede today when she’d least expect it. It was a Sunday so he knew she would still be home that day, she didn’t have any piano lessons or performances. Is it weird that he knew all this? No, they were dating, so they knew a lot about each other. 

On his walk, he passed by a bunch of adults dressed similarly to him. He paid no attention to them, they didn’t matter to him.

He quickened his pace as he got closer to her house. Sprinting down her street, and nearly slipping on ice, stopping when he got there. He quickly went down the side alley between her house and fence, unlatching the gate that led to the backyard and walking in. Just like everywhere else, the backyard had a thick layer of snow, there were a few footsteps back the back door but other than that the snow was untouched.

He chuckled to himself, thinking about what he’d pull once he was able to get inside. Kaede or her parents normally forget to lock the backdoor, giving Kokichi easy access to the Akamatsu household. He crunched through the snow to the door, grabbing the hand and attempting to open it. He turned the knob but it was locked? He leaned against the window, cupping his hands on the side of his eyes so he could see inside better and sure enough he could glace that the lock was turned.

He grumbled, angry that for some reason today was the day they remembered to lock the door. He sighed, stepping away from the door, looking around at the backyard. The white dominated any other color that could pop through, even the dead flower lining the fence were covered completely as if a bush grew snow! None of the outdoor furniture had been put away, it had unsuspectingly snowed and with so much, it was way too hard to get the chairs or table out. 

Right now he needed to think about how to get inside. He walked away from the door, looking up the side of the house. He looked up at the second-floor window which was Kaede’s! He hummed for a second, thinking about how he’d get up there. There was no way to climb up the wall, and plus her window would be locked. He decided just to get her attention and have her let him in.

“She’ll be happy to see me~!” He sang to himself. 

He crouched down and quickly formed a large snowball in his hands and stood back up. He smiled, taking a step back, and chucked the snowball at the window. His smile dropped when he didn’t see the snowball crumble against the window, but instead it flew through where the glass of the window should be and into the room. There was a sudden scream from inside the room that was probably Kaede’s.

Before Kokichi could run away Kaede’s head popped out the window “Kokichi?! What on Earth are you doing?!’ She screamed down at him.

Kokichi nervously chuckled ‘Uhh, I came to see you~ aren’t you happy!” He said, a smile forming on his face again.

Kaede Huffed, crossing her arms “Why didn't you just knock?! I would have let you in!” She said, less angry this time but will the slightest bit of frustration lingering in her voice.

“I wanted to surprise you by going through the back but it was locked! SO I wanted to bother you” He pouted, crossing his arms and shuddering from the cold “T-that would be soOOoo boring”

‘Kokichi, I’m going to let you in, It’s freezing!” She said moving away from the window

“If it's so cold why is your window open!!” He called up but she had already run off. He huffed, watching his breath in front of his face. He looked up once he heard the door open and saw Kaede standing there “Ka-yay-day~” He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her chest.

“Geez, you’re so cold! Did you walk all the way here?” She asked worriedly, taking Kokichi inside and shutting it behind them.

Kokichi nodded “Yep! All the way to see my lovely Kaede!” He said, taking off his winter coat and dropping in on the ground.

“Remember to take your shoes off!” Kaede commented

“All ready on that!” He said, crouching down to unlace his boots. Pretending as if he hasn’t totally forgotten. After he was done he followed Kaede back up for her room.

“Oh yeah, there's still snow on my floor” She huffed, taking a deep breath before scooping the snow up with her bare hands and throwing it out the window “I hate you” SH whined, shaking her hands, little water droplets flying around.

Kokichi giggled, creeping up behind her and taking off his gloves “But you still looOove me~!” He said with a smile on his face. Quickly he slipped his cold under her shirt.

Kaede leaped up, a high pitched squealing and Kokichi Laughing uncontrollably. 

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR'S!  
> ~~~~~
> 
> Main: https://andyiscringe.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing: https://danganv3imaginesandmore.tumblr.com/


End file.
